


Storeroom Hijinks

by Grimalkenkid



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimalkenkid/pseuds/Grimalkenkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One moment, they're training. The next, they're making out in the storeroom. And Hinata had no idea what happened in-between.</p><p>Nor did he really care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storeroom Hijinks

Hinata had never really been one to get hung up on details. He was far more interested in the big picture or the ultimate goal to ponder how the little things happened. But this… this was something the samurai wished he could remember the details about. When had he gone from sparring with Kamui in the courtyard to pushing her against the wall of a weapon storeroom, lips and tongues clashing like their swords as the princess tugged his hair? What had shifted in their exchange of blows to cause them to abandon their bokken in favor of grasping hands and a sweet ache between his legs?

The samurai found barely enough self-restraint to pull away from Kamui’s kiss, gasping as he found that he’d been holding his breath. “Wh-what are we _doing_?” he asked, surprised by the utter shock in his own voice.

Kamui huffed at the loss of contact, taking hold of his bare shoulders in a vain attempt to yank him closer again. She shrugged, strands of pale hair framing her face. “I don’t know,” the princess admitted, though her voice didn’t sound the least bit worried or concerned. “But I like it. If you wanna stop, then I’d do it now. Unless you _want_ to mess with a miffed dragon tomorrow.”

Hinata let out a loud laugh. “No way! You’re the princess I love with all my heart. I want to… Wait, what _are_ we doi- Oh dear gods, yes!”

The dragon princess smirked as she cut off his question by grinding her thigh against his hardening erection. “Good,” Kamui planted another kiss on his lips, more gently than before. “Because I want you right here. Right now.”

“Wha?! But this is a storeroom. What if-” the samurai lowered his voice, just realizing that anyone outside could’ve heard him already. “What if someone comes in?”

Kamui’s smirk just stayed where it was. If anything, it grew even more, and then Hinata felt the wall slam into his back. Somehow, she’d spun them around so that he was being pressed against it. He tried to move, but her hands found his hips and held him there. She was surprisingly strong for someone her size. “Well then,” Kamui chuckled, tilting her head to kiss his neck as her hands lightly trailed up and down his sides, “one of us should stand guard, don’t you think?”

The samurai raised an eyebrow in confusion, hands tangling in her hair as he couldn’t think of somewhere better to hold. Stand guard? During sex? Hinata wasn’t the least experienced man in the army, yet he couldn’t imagine anyone being able to enjoy a tumble without being distracted. Heck, he already _was_ distracted, what with Kamui rolling her hips shamelessly against his. “Yeah… I, uh, don’t know how much either of us can keep an eye out when we’re both naked.”

With no warning, the dragon princess stopped, and he could feel her lips curling upwards. “Oh? Guess I didn’t say what I want to do, did I?” Kamui flashed him an incredibly mischievous smile before sinking to her knees, coming to rest with her face right above the now-obvious bulge in his pants and her hands lightly squeezing his ass. The whole time, though, she kept her crimson eyes locked on his light brown ones. “Right now, I want to _taste_ you.” Hinata must’ve made the oddest expression at her words, because she almost immediately dropped her smirk. “Well, um… only if it’s okay with you. Is it?”

Hinata couldn’t nod fast enough. The idea of Kamui – the princess he completely and utterly adored – going down on him wasn’t something that had ever crossed his mind, especially not in the storeroom where anyone could walk in on them. But now that it was there, the samurai was genuinely surprised by how much he wanted it. There was just one thing… “What about you?” Hinata brushed her hair behind her pointed ear, letting his other hand drop to her shoulder. “I wanna make you feel good, too, but like this, I can’t really… do… anything.”

Kamui just chuckled again and nuzzled his stomach. They were still both fully clothed, yet her touch was driving him crazy. “I said it already, didn’t I? You stand guard. Besides…” He never thought that someone could look at another with adoration _and_ mischief at the same time, but that was exactly how she looked up at him. “You can pay me back later. Okay?”

The samurai nodded once. Keeping watch couldn’t be too hard. After all, no one else was training when they left the field, so no one would be coming by soon. Taking a quick glance around, Hinata nodded again, and Kamui began in earnest.

Her hands made short work of his belt, and he let out a short gasp as she yanked his pants and fundoshi down. A deep blush spread across his face when Kamui paused to admire his exposed erection. He opened his mouth to ask if something was wrong, but all the words died in his throat as the dragon princess lightly wrapped her fingers around his base. She gave him a few tentative strokes, and Hinata felt his breathing grow heavy before letting out a low moan when she went all the way up, letting her thumb slide over the tip. “Does that feel good?” The samurai nodded again. Kamui smiled and continued pumping him, taking her time with every movement. He wondered, briefly, if she was worried about hurting him, but his incoherent thoughts couldn’t put together any reason why he would think that.

Although, he wasn’t really thinking much himself. His princess was holding his erection, already so close to her full lips. Hinata could feel every breath ghost over his skin, eliciting a groan from him. The samurai tugged her hair lightly, relishing the feel of it between his fingers despite being sticky from the sweat. She glanced up at him when he did so and gave him another smirk. “Heh heh… patience, Hinata. Also, remember to keep an eye out.”

“R-right…” The samurai tore his eyes away from the wonderful sight below him to look over the crates at the door. It was still closed, and he hadn’t heard anything outside recently. He tried listening for any movement outside, but the beating of his own heart was pounding loud in his ear. Blood was rushing to his cheeks, and Hinata knew there was no way he could hide that should anyone enter.

None of which he paid much attention to when he felt Kamui’s tongue drag along the underside of his shaft right before a moist warmth enveloped the very tip. Hinata let out a horribly undignified squeak at the sensation. “K-Kamui!” he hissed, biting back the urge to cry out her name at the last second. All his attempts at alertness would be rendered moot if someone _heard_ them.

“Good catch,” the princess chuckled, the sound going right into his length. She dutifully returned to sucking and licking the tip, assured that he wasn’t going to get them caught in that manner. Hinata wasn’t quite as sure about that, since his knees had long ago gone weak, the hand in her hair as much for support as it was for comfort. With her free hand, she held his thigh against the wall. The samurai was grateful for the assist, although he desperately wanted to feel that hand tugging his balls as she sucked him off. Oh well… something for next time. If there was a next time. He shook the sudden thought away, reminding himself that she promised she would at least allow him to “pay her back.” That had to mean another session was coming. Or more.

So caught up in the fantasy of having Kamui again and again, that he almost didn’t notice one of the other soldiers enter the storeroom. But when the door closed with a heavy “thump,” Hinata’s eyes flew open and fixed immediately on the person who’d entered.

“P-Prince Takumi! Hi!” The samurai panicked. Of all people who could’ve walked in, it had to be his lord – the one person he really couldn’t afford to ignore or pretend he hadn’t seen. Plastering on an innocent smile, even though the persistent blush had since turned almost his entire face red, Hinata continued, “Is everything okay?”

He mentally smacked himself at that question. Why _wouldn’t_ everything be okay? They were just in a weapons storeroom; unless there was an attack going on, there was little reason to come there with a problem, and even then, it probably wouldn’t be alone. It didn’t help that the Hoshidan prince’s eyes widened as he saw the samurai. “Hinata? Yes, everything’s… fine. What are you doing here?”

The samurai shrugged, suppressing the urge to tense up as Kamui swirled her tongue around his tip. He couldn’t believe that she was still going. The stacks of crates hid her and what she was doing, but all Takumi had to do was step around and he’d get an eyeful of his sister sucking off Hinata. He fumbled for an explanation that seemed plausible. “Oh, me? I-I was just taking a break from training, and back here seemed as good a place as a-any.”

“Ah,” Takumi nodded, turning back to the training weapon rack and taking down a bokken. “Well, I’ll be training for a bit, so if you want to spar after-”

“No!” Hinata said, a bit too suddenly. He bit his cheek to keep his voice from squeaking like it just had, tugging Kamui’s hair in a vain attempt to make her stop for just a second. “No thank you, I mean. I, uh, I think I’m done for today.” Oh gods, was he _done_ with training. “I-I wore myself out.”

“Pfft,” Takumi’s lip snickered. “You? Worn out? Sorry… I didn’t think that was possible. I’ll see you later, then.”

“Of course, Prince Takumi!” The samurai watched as his lord exited the storeroom before turning the rest of his divided attention back to the woman between his legs. “What were you doing? He nearly saw us.”

Kamui said nothing, just looked back up at him with those crimson eyes. Around his shaft, he could feel her lips quirk up just before she relaxed her entire jaw and took him all in. Hinata yelped at the feeling, tossing his head back where it banged into the wall. He barely registered that dull pain, though, as Kamui moved with each shallow, involuntary thrust of his hips. With her mouth completely covering his length, the dragon princess let her now-free hand drift back to gently cup his balls.

Hinata moaned, mind so scattered he didn’t even try to muffle the sounds he made. “K-Kamui… There. Th-there… Ah!” He was so close. Between her lips and tongue and hands, all touching him so intimately and soft, the samurai couldn’t hold onto the simplest of thoughts… even the Nohrian language. “Oh… Ohime-sama… S-Sukidayo-Oh!”

Every nerve in his body was on fire as he came, moaning open-mouthed and uncaring until he was spent. Hinata leaned forward once he’d finished riding his orgasm, brushing Kamui’s hair from her face. She wore a somewhat pensive expression and was wiping some of his seed from her chin.

“Hm… it tastes… odd.” Feeling his hands in her hair, she shook her head slightly and looked up into his eyes. “Sorry, not the best thing to say, but… did you like it?”

“Mm-hm. Arigato, ohime-sama,” Hinata grinned, kneeling down so they didn’t have to crane their necks longer than necessary. “Sore wa subarashikattadesu.” Cupping her face in his hands, the samurai kissed her, a bit giddy that he could still taste himself on her lips.

Kamui huffed as soon as the kiss ended. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes,’ but what did you just say?”

Hinata chuckled, rubbing his neck in embarrassment from switching languages. “I said I’m looking forward to paying you back… ohime-sama.”

The dragon princess rolled her eyes. “I know _some_ Hoshidan, and that’s not what you said.” Lightly flicking his nose, she gave him an incredibly mischievous smirk. “But that sounds like a great plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Due to Gurei’s conversation with Saizou, I believe that Hoshidan=Japanese while Nohrian=English (or another language where “grey” means “grey”). Using google translate, Hinata’s lines - in order - are: “Princess,” “I love you,” “Thanks, princess,” and “It was wonderful.”


End file.
